Top Guys Threesome
by axelmaniac
Summary: Dash and Dawson double team Cesaro in the locker room.


The Raw locker room was put on notice when Dash Wilder and Scott Dawson made their returns. Scott, who came back from Injury, walked backstage with his partner by his side. The two won their tag team match against Slater and Rhyno and now they were ready to go after the tag team champions. As the pair walked towards the locker room, their eyes spotted one half of the champions, Sheamus. His partner was no where to be found. They now walked towards the locker room and once they reached the door, Scott walked inside first. Dash followed behind.

When they entered, they spotted Cesaro, the other half of the champions, sitting on the bench. His boots were off and so were the kneepads. The only thing keeping Cesaro from being naked in the room was his white trunks.

Scott walked past the Swiss superstar and over to his stuff. Dash, who kept his stuff in a locker behind Cesaro, walked behind him and opened the locker. Dash tried his best to not look down because if he did, his eyes would stare at the thick, hairy ass of Cesaro. He failed on not doing so. His eyes traveled down and locked onto the beautiful, thick, hairy ass of the Swiss man. He secretly always loved the trunks Cesaro wore. They hugged his cheeks and sometimes they rode up, and part of his cheeks would fall out. That was the case here. His trunks were riding up and his cheeks were halfway out.

Scott looked over at Dash noticed that his partner was staring. He also noticed that the fabric of Dash's trunks had expanded in the front. He now had a sly grin on his bearded facial features. He playfully cleared his throat and Dash jumped, now looking at Scott. Cesaro too jumped and was clearly out of it. Once the two top guys broke their contact, Dash's face grew red.

Cesaro looked over at Scott and then back at Dash, his eyes instantly looking at the bulge. He licked his lips while he stared. "You like what you see?" Dash asked with a grin now on his blush clearing facial features. Cesaro just nodded and Dash decided to take it a step further when Cesaro spun himself around. He hooked his thumbs into the top of his trunks and slowly he tugged them down. When Cesaro finally got to see what he wanted, his mouth watered a bit. Not far from his face was Dash, completely naked while supporting a hard on. Scott just watched from the other end and flashed a grin.

Dash was never shy about his size down there. His hard, cut member stood at about seven and half inches. Cesaro leaned in and kissed the tip, before he took the head into his warm, wet mouth. He swirled his tongue around the mushroom head and slowly ran the tip of his tongue underneath the head. Dash moaned instantly at the actions, his hand moving down to the back of Cesaro's head. Slowly, Cesaro pushed his lips down and about halfway down he gagged and pulled back up. When he took his mouth off, a trail of saliva came off the head with the other end from Cesaro's lips. Now, he went back down on the thick member and wasted no time on bobbing his head at a steady, fast like pace. The moans that escaped Dash's mouth were loud, but not loud enough for anyone to hear him from beyond the locker room door.

Scott was doing everything in his power not to get hard from this, but he failed. The fabric of his own trunks expanded and a visible bulge formed. He slowly hooked his fingers into the waistband and tugged them down. His hard, cut six and half inch cock sprung free. He now wrapped his warm hand around his member, wasting little time stroking himself.

Cesaro continued to bob his head and slowly, his hands came behind Dash and rested onto his thick, juicy ass. He squeezed the flesh and groped them. The two cheeks jiggled underneath his hands, and that caused a moan to escape Cesaro's lips. The vibration from the moan shot through Dash's cock and it drew a pleasured moan from the country native. Dash now looked over at Scott and grinned as the male continued to stroke himself.

Dash couldn't take it any longer and he needed to be deep inside of Cesaro's thick hairy cheeks. He pulled Cesaro off and just flashed a grin down at him. Cesaro knew what the grin meant. The Swiss superstar stood up and licked his lips before he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of trunks. Slowly, he pushed them down and his thick Swiss cock became exposed. Once the trunks were pooled around his feet, he kicked them off and turned himself around. The thick, hairy cheeks came into view of the country native and the sight caused his slicked up cock to twitch with excitement.

Cesaro dropped down onto his knees and looked back at Dash while he shook his ass at him. Dash wasted little time on stepping over the bench and getting down onto his knees behind the Swiss man. He raised his hand up and brought it back down to crash against the left hairy cheek. When the cheek jiggled from the smack, Dash did it once again, but this time to the right cheek.

Now, Dash placed both of his hands on the cheeks and parted them. He moaned as the hairy hole came into sight. Scott who still stood on the other end of the room still had his hand wrapped around himself, pumping his cock at a fast like pace. Dash spit against the hole before he leaned his head down and teased the pink, hairy hole with his warm, wet tongue. The moans that escaped Cesaro's lips were intoxicating. Slowly, Dash pushed his tongue into him and pushed it as far as it would go. After a small, short minute, he pulled his tongue back and pushed it forward again. The warm, wet tongue moved at a fast like pace as it opened him up for what was to come.

Cesaro reached his hand down and wrapped it around his cock, pumping himself slowly. He looked over at Scott and licked his lips. Scott took that as an invitation to walk himself over and get down onto his knees in front of him. When his cock was close enough, Cesaro leaned in and took the head into his warm, wet mouth. Slowly his lips moved down until they reached the base and until his nose rested in Scott's trimmed pubic hair.

Scott moaned a bit loud when Cesaro's lips reached the base. His throat was velvet like and it was made for deep throating a nice cock. Who would've thought Cesaro would be between the Top Guys like this? He certainly didn't think this would happen, but he clearly isn't complaining. Dash, who continued tongue fuck the Swiss male, pulled up after a few moments and licked his lips. He positioned himself so that the head of his cock rested against his hole.

Slowly, Dash pushed himself in and when he did, Cesaro hallowed his cheeks as he moaned around Scott's member. Dash continued to push himself into him until he was fully inside of him. He wasted little time on letting Cesaro get used to him. He started slow, before he picked up his pace at bit. The tip already stabbed at his prostate and it was clear with the muffled moans. With Cesaro moaning, Scott too was a moaning mess. The pleasure from Cesaro's moans were intense and the vibrations felt amazing to him.

"F-Fuck, man." Scott moaned out while he looked down at the Swiss male. Dash gripped onto his hips and picked up his pace once more while he too moaned out. Scott then pulled his cock out of Cesaro's moan and stroked himself a bit. "Want both of our cocks inside you?" Scott asked which earned a grin from Dash. Neither men had ever double penetrated a guy before, but with an ass like Cesaros it was hard to resist.

Cesaro just nodded his head and with that, Dash let go of his hips and pulled out of the male. When he did, Cesaro remained in the position while Scott walked behind him. He looked back and right when he did, he saw the two country natives lock lips and share a passionate, yet deep kiss. After a moment, the two broke their lip lock. Now, they both positioned themselves so Cesaro could take their cocks. Dash laid one way, Scott laid the other while their cocks touched. Cesaro now stood up and placed his feet on either side of them, before he lowered himself down.

The two cock heads pushed against his loosened hole before they pushed inside. The instant moan filled the room as he sank down until both were deep inside. Slowly, he started to bounce himself up and down. Both country natives were moaning as their cocks rubbed against each other. The sensation took over their bodies. Cesaro tightened his walls around the two and continued his bouncing, now picking up his pace. He moved a bit faster and wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking himself at a fast pace. He knew he was going to last long, but that was because of the waves of pleasure that shit through his body.

Dash and Scott gripped onto Cesaro's hip and held him in place. They moved in unison as they kept a steady pace while they moved their hips upwards. They flashed a grin and now moved faster. The Swiss male knew his hole wouldn't be the same after this, but he also knew it would be worth it. Cesaro moved his hand faster and felt the burning sensation in his lower stomach. He knew he was close. After a few more strokes, he released a loud moan from his lips and shot seven ropes of cum onto Scott. His walls tightened even more around them.

They too became close and the burning sensation took over their lower stomach. They were about to fill the Swiss man with their country seeds. After a few more thrusts, the two country natives came in perfect unison as they each shot five thick ropes of cum inside him. They felt their white substances leak out and run down their cocks, all before Cesaro pulled off slowly. Scott and Dash's cocks went soft and now they stood up. Both locked lips once again for a moment before they pulled away. "Top guys, out." They said before they disappeared into the shower area to clean themselves up. "Of course you said that." He said before he too went into the shower area.


End file.
